kerbalspaceprogramfandomcom-20200213-history
Eeloo
Eeloo is a dwarf planet that was released in as a Christmas gift to the KSP community. It is the seventh and farthest planet from Kerbol most of the time, though its orbit intersects Jool's, passing in front of it for a minority of its revolution period. Eeloo has just 3.5% more gravity than the Mun and is very similar in size. Like the Mun, it has no atmosphere. The physical characteristics of Eeloo are most likely an analogue of the ice moon Europa, and its orbit is similar to that of Pluto, though both bodies are known to have a tenuous atmosphere. Eeloo's relatively large distance from Kerbol reduces solar power to approximately 4% at Eeloo periapsis and 1.4% at Eeloo apoapsis of the values seen at Kerbin. Bringing additional panels, or an alternate powersource (e.g.: RTGs) is recommended. There is a tutorial about How to get to Eeloo. In-game Description Topography The surface of Eeloo is relatively smooth and covered in gray-white ice, with deep canyons exposing the brownish rock below. A few craters are visible, but not nearly as one might expect for a body without an atmosphere. Its highest points are near the equator and are almost 3.9 km high, while the lower areas can go lower than sea level. Eeloo's surface lacks ground scatter, suggesting the ice on the surface is subject to erosion of some sort. Biomes Eeloo has a total of 11 biomes. Biome list Orbits Eeloo's distant, eccentric, and inclined orbit, in addition to its low gravity, make encounters challenging. Its distance from Kerbin also tends to make missions very lengthy. A synchronous orbit around Eeloo is possible at an altitude of ~683.9 km. Future There were plans for Eeloo to become the moon of a second gas planet and have an active surface, with cryovolcanic phenomena. It is unknown what Eeloo's parent planet was intended to look like, but according to former developer NovaSilisko Eeloo was to be the innermost moon of three other major moons. Trivia * Eeloo actually had an atmosphere at first, but it has since been removed because the renderer for it doesn't work on bodies smaller than about Duna's size. * Jool can sometimes be seen lingering in the sky from Eeloo. This is unique among the planets in the Kerbol system because of both body's orbits and the sheer size of Jool. However, the two planets are in a 3:2 orbital resonance, and coupled with differing inclination, the planets never collide. At most, Jool will appear to be only a few pixels wide when viewed from Eeloo. * Eeloo's in-game description references the controversy regarding the planetary status of real life dwarf planet Pluto. Easter egg Reference Frames Gallery ProbeEeloo.jpg | A small probe on Eeloo. Sunset Eeloo.png | Sunset on Eeloo. Eeloo_map_800.gif | A topographic height map of Eeloo as of , made with the ISA MapSat plugin. Small lander on Eeloo.png | A probe on Eeloo near midday. File:Eeloo_Landing_Party.jpeg | A successful landing party on Eeloo. Lander and rover on Eeloo.jpg | A crew of very brave kerbonauts and a rover on the surface of Eeloo at sunset. EelooOrbit.png | A mid-size interplanetary spaceship orbiting Eeloo at a distance of around 250 km. EelooOverlook.png | Note the relatively flat topography and complete lack of ground scatter. Notes Changes ;1.2 * Added biomes ;0.90 * Added biomes ;0.18.2 * Initial release Category:Celestials Category:Planets Category:Dwarf planets Category:Article stubs Category:Kerbal Space Program Category:Kerbal Category:Squad Category:Dwarf Planets